


Part of your World

by tensfilm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical References, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensfilm/pseuds/tensfilm
Summary: “Perks and Cons to dating a vampire.” — A book written by Huang Renjun about his immortal boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 286





	Part of your World

**Author's Note:**

> just a little insight into noren's relationship and all the chaos that comes with it, enjoy !!

It's been almost two years since the fact that he's, _indeed_ , dating a bloodsucker has sinked into Renjun's mind. Like any normal human being, Renjun had the tendency to be scared of a creature who feasts upon blood and needless to say, Renjun is a walking container filled with blood. So it still amuses Renjun the idea that he snuggles one of the most dangerous predators in the world, to sleep every night.

Jeno was the most intimidating person Renjun had came across in his nineteen years of life but now when he sees the fifteen centuries year old boy cursing at an automatic soap dispenser for not sensing him, it gets real soft. Renjun can't even start to describe the days where he comes tired at home just to see Jeno leaving cookbooks featuring high-iron diets on the counter and of course, their shared fridge to be filled with bunch of red meat.

During the time Renjun attends his classes, Jeno sleeps and during the night when Renjun sleeps, Jeno works at Walmart, a job too convenient for someone who has nocturnal tendencies. Guess that's why the jobs at Walmart are considered 'soul-sucking.' And on the days where Renjun doesn't have classes, he gets to hear history monologues from his boyfriend.

“Ah I remember the time of American Civil War, I was staying with a lady who used to make red shawls. She had three kids and she used to light scented candles at night for me. The scented candles used to be pretty expensive back then.”

“No, Renjun, I have no idea what happened during world war two. I remember accidentally falling into a pit and it was too cozy so i decided to go into hibernation and by the time I was pulled out by some travellers, it was already over.”

“I told you there's only so much languages that I can learn. Learning French was the easiest because it was quite interesting and I almost had willed to die while learning Sanskrit. People nowadays talk gibberish, it was hard to learn too.”

“The hardest time I had in my life was when I woke up from hibernation after ten years or so, and humans had already succeeded in landing on moon. Worst fucking experience of my life, I had to spend hours in libraries to catch up. A very enthusiastic sixth grader later told me the whole thing.”

Renjun loves seeing Jeno get confused with new technologies and complaining about the world going wrong. He complains about the lies written in history books and Renjun finds it pleasurable, like his own source of entertainment, when Jeno recites everything that actually happened.

Jeno hates human kind. Which is quite surprising since he's dating one but he always tells Renjun that he will educate Renjun to be a better form of being than rest of the humans. Renjun loves this nerdy side of Jeno, much more than he ever admits.

The thing Jeno hates the most is the myths about vampires. Renjun remembers Jeno ranting on his third date about how mortals are so filled with superstitions. Renjun still remembers every word of the rant Jeno went on about how vampires aren't actually allergic to sunlight. It's just that their vision gets blurred during daylight just the way humans can't see in darkness. Vampires used to be ashamed to tell anyone that they are scared of daytime so spread a rumor about allergy. Jeno has told Renjun about goth vampires who wears colouful clothes and like wandering under sunlight, lives on beaches and are all about that pop world.

Most iconic time with Jeno are the days where he suddenly jerks upward and remembers an old acquaintance, “Oh my god, that was George fucking Washington!!!”

After being together for seven months, Jeno had proposed the idea of taking Renjun to meet his family.

“You have a family?”

“Not literally. He's kind of like my older brother. We've spent some time together during The Renaissance. It was fun and we meet sometime, he's quite old and has different beliefs than me so you might have to be a little prepared.”

Renjun had feared for his life that his supposed brother might not like the idea of him dating a human or worse they might kill Renjun. But it turned out that they had different beliefs on the method of drinking blood. To put it simply, Jeno is a socially progressive vampire and Doyoung is a conservative vampire. Jeno believes that the act of sucking blood from people is akin to sex and thus require consent meanwhile Doyoung is more old school about it. He is the type of vampire who works as a salesperson and visits places to feed upon.

Surprisingly, Doyoung had smiled at Renjun and had wished them for an eternity of happiness.

There are surprising events when Renjun and Jeno would stumble across few vampires that are harmless and quite friendly. Jeno always gushes about raising a baby vampire called Jisung on his own, Renjun finds it endearing.

Dates with Jeno are third best part of the deal. Jeno takes him out on stargazing way too often and they spend hours under the stars, something that perks both of the boys' interest. Renjun has always been invested in astronomy and he was always bullied about it, being called nerd and all. Finding a boyfriend who knows millions of stories related to stars is one of his peak achievements. Jeno encourages Renjun's interest and keeps it burning alive for him.

Jeno once cried in regret that he can't ever take Renjun out in a fancy Italian restaurant.

Things don't always go smoothly for them, of course. They have fights or mostly, Renjun throwing tantrums. There are times when Jeno remotively does something stupid that makes Renjun's life harder.

There is a day in the history of their relationship when Renjun was so pissed at Jeno that he had put in a silver sterling tongue stud, bracelets and earrings. And all Jeno could do that day was to stand five feet away like, “babe, c'mon.”

Renjun has cooked Italian for dinner when Jeno didn't come home for three days without any phone calls.

And the day when Jeno had proposed the idea of going on a date in the fair setup in the town after a big arguement to ease up the things, Renjun had spent all day in the hall of mirrors.

“Renjun, are you serious? Talk to me.”

“Can't talk to someone I can't see.”

And the part in their relationship where they have to make stupid excuses to keep Jeno's cover to outsiders.

“Jaemin dude, I'm all for you expressing your religious beliefs, but could you not wear your crucifix when I'm around? It really bugs me for some reason.”

Jeno never leaves a chance to tell Renjun how he is the most beautiful person he has ever seen even after living for centuries. But what Renjun likes more is to let Jeno know that he's equally as alluring. Since Jeno has never seen his own face, as vampires aren't able to see themselves in a mirror, it perks an interest in Renjun to remind him that he is, indeed, really beautiful.

Renjun never forgets to help Jeno realise his own worth when it comes to physical appearance. Renjun points at any passerby and tells Jeno that he's better looking. Because he is, indeed, better looking than anyone else. Jeno doesn't blush since there's no blood to run to his cheeks but Jeno chews on his lower lip in embarrassment and Renjun finds it entertaining.

“You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen.”

“That's because you haven't seen yourself.”

Being an art student always comes in handy when Renjun finds himself making portraits of Jeno and showing him.

“No way, is this really me? You're kidding, right? I can't be this handsome.”

You are, Renjun mumbles in embarrassment, all the time.

The best part about loving Jeno is the way he kisses Renjun. His mouth warm like a lake water under the burning sun contrasting to his freezing skin between Renjun's fingers. He envelopes Renjun in an embrace that, although his skin is freezing cold, sends warmth down Renjun's spines. He loves being under him, close to him. He loves when Jeno leaves marks on his body indicating how much he wants to devour him full.

Holding hands with Jeno is a whole outer body experience. Renjun finds his palms as warm as the summer sky under the setting sun at the dawn.

Loving Jeno is filled with chaos but somehow, it has a sense of peace and offering that blends together perfectly.

Yes, Jeno doesn't have any sense of taste. He knows nothing about modern fashion and he complains like a seventy year old grandmother. He is clumsy and a terrible, terrible liar.

But Renjun loves him.

His every imperfections, his every little shenanigans. Renjun loves him.

What Renjun loves the most about Jeno is his innocence even after living and experiencing love and wars, heartbreak and crimes for centuries, Jeno is as pristine as a new born baby.

Jeno is like a vacation from his reality. He's a wind of excitement in Renjun's life.

For Jeno, Renjun is his home. He's like a breathe of fresh air to him.

Loving a vampire isn't easy, but it's worth the risk. Hundred percent recommended by Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ


End file.
